


Camping We Will Go

by SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow/pseuds/SukoraKurai_Angelwings_Sorrow
Summary: Just a little one shot from my Tumblr account. Tony drags Loki camping.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Camping We Will Go

Disclaimer : This story is just for fun and I do not own any of the characters they all belong to Marvel and Disney.

Camping We Will Go

by Angelwings Sorrow

Avenger Tower

It was a beautiful day just him and Random Cat enjoying each other's company as he sips his coffee with RC purring in his lap. Anthony was summoned by Fury early this morning something about Victor causing trouble somewhere in the city leaving the Chaos God free to lounge about.

"That's it I've had it! Damn Doom! Fuck Fury! We're Leaving!" a shout coming from the balcony. It was rare for his lover to curse so loudly so he was force to dislodge RC from his lap and see what had gotten the genius so upset.

"Anthony are you alright? By Odin what happened to you?!" Loki ran to where his lover was desperately trying to free himself from the mangled Mark 45. It looked like he had been crushed like an empty beer can. The god could see why the genius was so upset and helped him out of the suit using his god strength and magic to heal any injures at the same time.

"Damn Doom Bots decided that I needed a hug and all of them ganged up on me and crushed me. We barely had a victory but Doom got away. I am so done with this shit. We are leaving for a nice vacation, Reindeer Games." Tony smiled as the pain faded away thanks to Loki's magic.

"Oh and where Pray tell are we going?"

"Camping! Yeah, Camping that's it! we'll be off the grid nothing but us and Nature; away from the stress of the city."

"Have you ever been Camping Anthony?"

"Sure I have! Jarvis send the Mark 45 down for repairs Bambi and I have Packing to do!"

"If you are sure. I'll call Thor; he can watch the Random Cat and Peter."

"This is going to be great!" Tony grinned running into the tower to start packing.

The Next Morning

"We're off to adventure!" Tony Shouted as he got in the driver's seat. "Everyone buckle up!"

"Anthony, shouldn't you put the GPS on?" Loki asked as he buckled his seat belt. Somehow they had acquired extra people for this trip. Dr. Banner was settled in the middle row of the SUV fiddling with a camera and Soldier Barnes was laid out napping in the last row.

"Nope! this is a 1990′s SUV with no GPS. No tracking and perfect for the out doors." the genius smiled and pulled the car out in to traffic.

It took about five hours but they finally made it to upstate NY in a heavily wooded area that said National Park. Two of those hours were spent re-finding their way as Tony made several wrong turns off of three different off ramps. All of them were a bit grouchy when they got out of the SUV but the fresh air did help to relax their mood.

"Now where Stark?" Bucky said as he lifted the heaviest Back pack on his shoulders.

"I got a Map and it says this way!" Tony said after settling his own pack on his shoulders. "Loki where's your pack?"

"Magic Anthony I can summon it when I need it. Now how far are were hiking?"

"Uh, not far."

"Wow this is beautiful. I think I hear some Downy Woodpeckers!" Bruce smiled.

"That's nice Brucey, now where did the path go?" Tony replied as he tried to read the paper map.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Loki asked again glaring at his lover's back.

"Of course I do! It's just a bit farther."

"Anthony, I can't get any cell service." Loki complained as his phone was reading 'No Serv'. "How am I to check on Thor and Peter?"

"That's what camping is being off the grid, and being one with Nature. Don't worry they'll be fine."

"You Keep saying Camping but it feels more like we're ON THE RUN!" Loki shouted as he followed the billionaire deeper in the forest.

"We're camping I swear!"

"Anthony you said it would be just us on this trip."

"Yeah it is."

"Then why is Banner here?"

"Bruce wanted to come because he's totally in to bird watching. I couldn't say no."

"And the Man of Winter?"

"I needed a pack mule to carry all the stuff we'll need for two weeks."

"Two weeks?! I thought we would only be gone three days. Tell me the truth why are we on the run?" Loki stopped and pulled Tony around to face him. Bruce and Bucky decided to go on ahead and not get involved in the lover's spat.

"I don't want Fury to find us until I have had a chance to recover. In Fact all us Avengers are worn out being on call twenty four/seven." Tony whined and was soon enveloped in a cool hug.

"Why didn't you just say so? I would have agreed to join you my love."

"Really?"

"Really. If this trip will make your mind more at rest then I am all for it. I can even make it a bit more comfortable with my magic. But if the tower is burnt down by the Cat and Thor upon our return do not blame me."

"That won't happen." Tony waved the notion off but then thought about it. "Will it?"

"We shall see Stark." Loki smirked and followed the trail to catch up to the others.

"Seriously, Loki, your brother isn't that bad at house sitting. Is he? Loki come on ANSWER ME!" Tony shouted and ran after his Chaos God.

The End  
A/N: This is a little fic I posted on tumblr. You see @snarkyship made I cute doodle print for @kimmycup about avengers camping that was so adorable it inspired me to write A little fic to go with it. Check them out on Tumblr. My plot Bunnies are there to @sukorakurai I am busy putting them to color and working on the next chapter of Child of Silence. So thanks for Reading, Keep Reviewing. Plot Bunnies love food.


End file.
